


Picking

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arguing, Fighting, Furniture Shopping, Just Married, M/M, VK Drabs, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #69: Pairing Order: RusAme/AmeRus / Rating: T+ / Prompt: Bickering newlyweds arguing about the furniture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking

"We should have the living room be in reds, it's cozier that way," Alfred hummed, flipping through the catalogue as Ivan browsed the presented merchandise, testing the cushions on a couch. The taller nation perked somewhat, glancing at him.  
"Nyet, living rooms need to have wood furniture, the brown is more soothing and relaxing since it looks more natural."  
"What? Ick! Wood furniture is so outdated, don't even! We should have some classy chic modern furniture!"  
Ivan frowned heavily at Alfred, standing tall to assert himself. "Nyet. Natural. You can have colorful pillows but the main colors of the room should be natural browns."  
"Dude, no. I want colors. We should have a colorful and fun house!"  
"A house is for living, not for playing dress up."  
"Fuck you!" Alfred shouted, getting frustrated when Ivan stubbornly refused to back down. The other man glared just as hard, stoically listening to Alfred throw a tantrum in the middle of the store. "It's not always about what you want!"  
"The same to you!" Ivan spat right back, snarling and bristling with anger neither of them had felt towards each other since the cold war. "This is going to be my house as well, I deserve to have a say in it!"  
"Well maybe there wont be a house if you don't shut your face!" Alfred yelled again, Ivan gasping and recoiling slightly as he stared at his love. The outburst left Alfred a little breathless and winded before it registered within him just what he had said. "O-oh, god, Ivan… Vanya, no, I didn't mean that…"  
Ivan bowed his head slightly to hide his trembling lip in his scarf. Neither wanted to break the silence after that, before Ivan eventually relented.  
"Marriage is not 50/50… It's 100/100. That's what you told me, right?" He murmured softly, trying out a weak and desperate smile as Alfred nodded and rushed to him, hugging him tightly. "Perhaps we should try compromising instead of biting each other's heads off."


End file.
